


Chocolate

by pckdrg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pckdrg/pseuds/pckdrg
Summary: A short one shot of Sirius and James talking about Remus.





	Chocolate

“Don’t you think it’s weird that you’re buying him chocolate?”

Sirius turned around and faced James. He was holding a dark chocolate bar in his hand, waiting in line to buy it for Remus, who was recovering from the full moon in his bed. The other boys were spending their day in Hogsmeade.

“Weird? He needs to get back on his feet again and chocolate always helps”, Sirius replied, frowning a bit. He had been doing this ever since he had found out Remus was a werewolf and discovered how much Remus loved chocolate.

James nodded and said nothing. But Sirius could see him biting slightly on his lip, which he always did when he wasn’t speaking his thoughts but holding them back. Sirius had known James for some years now, and they were unofficial brothers. So Sirius knew James had more to say on the subject.

He crossed his arms unconsciously. “Why would it be weird?”

James held up his hands, apparently taking up on Sirius’ vexed mood. “If you don’t think it’s weird mate, then it’s not.”

Sirius’ shoulders relaxed. “It’s just.. I hate to see him tired and hurt like this every month and it seems to get worse.” He scratched his chin, sighing deeply. “And if a bit of chocolate can lift his mood then I’ll buy every chocolate bar in the world.”

James looked at him, but he wasn’t really looking at Sirius’ face. More at the whole picture, at his confident and slightly conceited friend who was actually worried about Remus, waiting in line to buy him some chocolate to make him feel better. It was as if James saw the whole ordeal from afar, pieces finally falling together. He was used to Sirius’ protectiveness over Remus - they always joked that James was the mother of the group (which he was) but when it came to Remus, Sirius was the one that defended him, Sirius was the one that tucked him into bed, Sirius was the one that pushed the hair out of his face when he was having a nightmare, Sirius was the one that worked out the knots in his back when he was aching, Sirius was the one that never said a bad word about him, and Sirius was the one that bought him chocolate. James was so used to this because it was natural - it had been so since the first few weeks of Hogwarts - that he had overseen that it was actually love.

“What are you staring at me for?” Sirius asked.

James shook his head. “Nothing. I just think it’s really nice that you do that for him.”

Sirius nodded solemnly.

“Anything for my Moony.”


End file.
